


We Are Home

by ImMyOwnStorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Running Away, this may be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: Hinata and Oikawa can’t take it anymore so they run away.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	We Are Home

Shouyou couldn’t stop the tears as he finished packing his bag. He was set to go, the only thing left was to say goodbye to his sister. Making sure to keep quiet Shouyou opened his door and crept down the hall to his sister’s room. The hallway was dark, but with how many times he had crept through it at night he had learnt where all the creaky floorboards were. His parents determination to keep Shouyou away from Natsu only worked in his favour, now they had no idea that their “tainted”son spoke with his sister a few nights a week.

Shouyou waisted no time in opening his sister’s door, it slid silently to the side. When he was in the room he closed the door again, making sure to not kick anything. He sat on the edge of Natsu’s bed, he reached over and lightly shook her shoulder. With a groan she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Shouyou watched with a heavy heart as his sister smiled when she saw him, he would miss her.

“Natsu, I’m going to need you to listen really close ok.” Natsu nodded, knowing that if she spoke Shouyou could get in trouble from their parents. She didn’t know why though, or why they said she should never speak with him.

“I... I have to leave ok,” Natsu’s smile fell instantly, it broke Shouyou to see. “It’s not your fault and I will always love you, ok? And I hate that I have to do this, but I do. I am going to miss you so much.”

“Why are you talking like I won’t ever see you again? I will see you again, right?” Shouyou leaned forward, tugging his sister to his chest. Neither tried to stop the tears, Shouyou let his sister sob into his shirt, and he cried into her hair.

“I don’t know, Natsu. It’s not safe for me here, and I’m not strong enough to stay,” Shouyou leaned back to look at his sister for possibly the last time. He smiled at her, doing his best to cheer her up. Natsu reaches her hand up to lightly touch the bruise their farther gave to him earlier that day.

“Are you leaving for the same reason mama and papa hit you?”

“Yeah, I am, and Natsu.” A hum was the only response. “I want you to promise me that you will love whoever you want no matter what people around you say, you got that, you are so much stronger than I could ever be.” Natsu nodded her head so fast it looked like it might pop off.

Shouyou was about to speak again when the door slammed open, he whipped his head to stare at his father in the doorway. He doesn’t think he had ever seen the man that mad, despite how fast he was, Shouyou couldn’t doge the fist that tangled in his hair. As he was dragged out the room his father had started ranting about how Shouyou was tainting his sister.

Shouyou, for the first time in a year since the beatings started, fought back. He shocked the older enough that he managed to slip from his hold and run to his room where his bag and suitcase were ready to go. Slinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing the suitcase Shouyou sprinted down the stairs. His father tried to make a grab at him but Shouyou was expecting it this time and dodged.

When he was out the door he ran faster than he ever had before. It was freeing, being able to run away, feeling as his feet pounded on the ground and the bag bumped against his hip. His lungs felt clear in the night air and Shouyou was glad he had put the clothes he was planning on leaving in on before seeing Natsu, the jacket fighting of enough cold. Some still crept through, but the slight numbing grounded him.

He panted as he reached the spot he and Tooru planned to meet at. He was first, so he sat on the ground to regain his breath and let his trembling legs rest.

<><><>

Tooru looked up at his best friend’s house, Iwaizumi had been the only one to support him after he came out. He was also the only other one aside from Shouyou who new about the abuse. It wouldn’t feel right not to say goodbye in person. With a little difficulty Tooru manged to climb up to the second story window that lead to his friend’s room.

The shocked look on Iwaizumi’s face would have made him smug any other day, but he couldn’t find it in himself tonight. Tooru let out a relieved sigh as he placed his feet on the solid ground of the room’s floor. Without warning he enveloped the shorter in a hug, he had done everything he could to hold the tears back, but as his friend wrapped his arms around him as well he stood no chance.

“What did they do?” Tooru let out a chuckle, his best friend never beats around the bush.

“They didn’t do anything,” the shock was palpable, even though Tooru still couldn’t see the other’s face. “Shouyou and I are running away. We managed to save up enough collective money to last a few months before we need jobs. We’ll also be careful, so you don’t have to worry, I’ll make sure to look after myself. I just thought it wouldn’t be right to not say goodbye face to face.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, only hugged him tighter. “You know Iwa-chan, I’ll miss you, you have to promise that you will take care of yourself and the team.” Without saying anything else Tooru turned back to the window. He had both legs out when the shorter spoke.

“Goodbye, Tooru. I’ll miss you too.” Before he could think other wise Tooru started to climb back down. When his feet touched grass he walked over to his bag and suitcase, and walked out the gate at the side of the house. He had to meet with Shouyou soon if they wanted to be in time for the train.

<><><>

The train would leave at one so it gave the two enough time to find a comfortable seat. The carts were nearly empty only a few people taking the train this time of night. They tucked their bags and suitcases under the seats and leant back.

Shouyou stares out the window as the night sky slowly faded away to dawn. They would be on the train for a little longer, headed to even more rural Japan than they had been before. They were headed to a little town at the edge of a cliff that looked out at the ocean.

Tooru had found a really cheap house there that they had managed to save up for and it was only about twenty minutes away from the town. When Shouyou felt his eyes drop he turned and buried his head in his boyfriend’s neck, Tooru smiled down at the ginger when he fell asleep. He lightly ran his hand through ginger hair before he too, fell asleep.

<><><>

The house was fairly small, but the two didn’t really mind. They had gone shopping the day after, buying food and appliances, the house still had furniture. Tooru woke up to find the bed empty, walking out he saw Shouyou standing in the kitchen, the window pushed open as the cold morning air played with his hair.

He was beautiful, and any doubts Tooru had about running away vanished at how relaxed he looked. The bruise on his temple looked worse, but it would continue to get worse for a few days before it started healing. Shouyou melted against him as Tooru came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller and hummed a song he heard a while ago.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually know if any of you will find this sad, but I hope you enjoyed this little story that came out of no where. I may or may not have wrote this happier then what I originally thought since I manged to refrain from making Shouyou die.


End file.
